Souvenirs de certaines nuits
by Miberry
Summary: Petite histoire écrite tard sur l'inspiration du moment ... Couple mystère xD Dis, tout ça, tu me le promet?


** Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson ...  
**Petite histoire écrite à 1h00 du matin, en écoutant en boucle des chansons tristes xD Texte pas très joyeux donc. Je n'avais jamais écrit sur ce couple, c'est venu tout seul, au fil des chansons, je dirais. Enfin, voilà, pour savoir de quel couple il s'agit, rendez-vous à la fin, ou devinez xD  
D'ici là, bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Il arrive en haut de la colline. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu. Il ne reconnaît pas grand-chose. Mais soudain, il le voit. Ce bloc de marbre, cette tombe … Alors c'est ici ?  
La nuit commence à tomber. C'est un moment propice aux souvenirs. Il se tint devant la tombe, et décide d'accueillir tous ces restes du passé en lui. Même s'ils le font souffrir. Surtout s'ils le font souffrir.

**oOo **

Quand il l'avait rencontré, il faisait 28°C. Une nuit. L'été.  
Une promenade nocturne. Entendre les oiseaux grandir et les arbres chanter.  
Quand il l'avait aperçue pour la première fois, elle était près d'un ruisseau, il pleuvait de ses yeux. Il s'était approché. Avait proposé son mouchoir.  
Elle avait relevé la tête. Yeux rouges, désespérée, éperdue, belle. Peut-être avait-elle un peu bu. Elle avait hésité, puis accepté le mouchoir.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la cause de son chagrin était avoué. Ses parents partis pour un autre monde, meilleur ou pas. Sa solitude. Ses dettes.  
Il l'a consolée, comme il a pu. Il était attendu par quelqu'un mais il l'avait oublié. La jolie jeune femme était son unique soucis.  
Il la relève, lui tient compagnie jusqu'à chez elle. Elle ouvre la porte, lui fait un petit signe timide, puis rentre. Une chaleur qu'il croyait oubliée revint en lui.  
**Te rencontrer**. _(le destin n'y est pour rien)_

Il ne devait pas, mais n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il était revenu. Nuit après nuit, elle l'attendait. Près du ruisseau. Ils parlaient de tout, de rien, quelques fois ils ne parlaient pas. Au fil du temps, ils s'apprenaient. Il lui disait des choses qu'il ne pensait jamais dire. Elle lui racontait des souvenirs qu'elle croyait ne plus se rappeler.  
**Te connaître.**

Il pleut. Il l'a emmené se promener. Dans la rue, sous la lune, voulez-vous danser ? Quelques pas de valse maladroitement dessinés.  
**Tourner, tourner, tourner.**

Dans la rue, sous la lune, voulez-vous vous amuser ? Elle avait ri. Retomber dans l'enfance, remonter sa jupe. Ils sont déjà trempés.  
**Sauter à pied joints** _(dans les flaques d'eau)_

Sa joie de vivre le réchauffe de l'intérieur. Elle stoppe leur jeu, lève la tête vers le ciel et rit, rit encore.  
**Sourire**_(sous la pluie)_

C'est déjà le matin. Les nuages fuient au devant du vent. Au loin, l'astre d'or est levé, bien qu'encore jeune. Il fixe cette jeune femme, si joyeuse sous le levant. Son visage est toujours aussi resplendissant.  
**Sourire**_(sous le soleil)_

Et là, il comprend que ce petit bout de femme, il ne peux déjà plus vivre sans. Il voudrait qu'elle vienne avec lui, qu'elle danse pour lui, qu'elle respire par lui. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Sa promesse est rompue.  
**T'aimer**_(à en crever)_

Il a peur de la faire souffrir. Elle ne connaît pas tous ses secrets. A ce moment, elle baisse la tête et le regarde.  
**Croiser ton regard** _(Pourrait-il y avoir plus beaux yeux ?)_

Le regard suffit pour l'étourdir. Il oublie où il est, qui il est, et les pensées tourmentées qui l'accompagnent.  
**Sourire**_(soleil ou pluie ?)_

Elle s'approche de lui, et doucement, il saisit sa main. Elle ne proteste pas. Entrelace ses doigts avec les siens.  
**Prendre ta main.**

Elle est jeune, belle, joues rosies de la fraîcheur du matin et de ses sentiments. Il est beau, fort, éperdu d'amour. Ils se sentent prêts à tout.  
**Marcher jusqu'au bout du monde** _(mais s'arrêter au coin de la rue)._

Une petite pause près de la dernière maison du village. Elle lève à nouveau les yeux, il l'imite.  
**Regarder le ciel** _(avec elle sinon rien)_

Le soleil est plus haut, le ciel encore un peu tourmenté. Gris, rouge, gris, rose, gris, orange, un peu de violet … Elle lui explique que son père peignait souvent des levers de soleil. Elle reconnaît les couleurs de ses tableaux, mais ça ne la rend plus triste. Elle est avec lui.  
**Plus d'étoiles filantes à cette heure-ci.** _(faire un vœu quand même ?)_

Il embrasse la main de sa belle. Il ne trouvera pas meilleur moment. Il cherche un beau discours. Abandonne et lui chuchote à l'oreille quelques mots. Son cœur s'affole, un imperceptible tremblement agite sa voix.  
**Tout t'avouer** _(presque sans trembler)_

Ses yeux s'illuminent, et elle rougit. Mais elle ne part pas. Elle lui prend la main et la dépose sur sa joue. Il est heureux et se décide.  
**T'embrasser.**

_Avoir des enfants avec elle, fonder un foyer, peut-être une petite fille aussi belle qu'elle, ou un petit garçon empli de sa joie de vivre et de son innocence… Peut-être deux ?  
Ne jamais te quitter, rester à tes côtés, te soutenir, ne rien nous cacher…_  
« Dis, tout ça, tu me le promets ? »

**oOo**

L'homme debout devant la tombe y dépose ses fleurs, et baisse la tête.  
« Pardonnes-moi… Trisha »

. 

* * *

Et voilà, un Hohenheim x Trisha pour cette nuit. N'hésitez pas à reviewer! J'en ferais peut-être une suite, ou peut-être un recueil de couples, je verrais. Merci, et excusez si le style n'est pas géniale, je n'ai pas les idées très claires à 2h17 du matin xD 


End file.
